Arc 1, Betrayal and Rescue
by PeAnUtBuTtErStIcKs
Summary: This is part of a series that shows Bleach with different events, order of wars, and slight character family changes. In other words, it is Bleach but, altered. Hope you enjoy XD! (NO SPECIFIC PAIRINGS RIGHT NOW) Part 1 of BLEACHED series
1. Episode 1

Episode 1

Ichigo was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a scowl on his face, bored out of his mind when he heard it. A faint scream that screeched through the night quiet, clawing at his eardrums and eliciting thin streaks of crimson to flow hopelessly down. His body sprang up in irritation while instinctively covering his ears, he tried to focus on his surroundings but the altitude of the waves were too strong. He opened his squinting eyes to see his vision slowly fading, trying desperately to hold on to his consciousness. His chest heaved violently while his lungs completely collapsed on him, the piercing scream continued it's reverberation. He pondered on what caused the painful cry when he was hit upside the head by a cane, currently being pressed against his head. Surprisingly, his aching brain calmed while once again starting to function, he didn't even question where the object came from until it's owner made himself known. Before his very eyes, stood a tall and muscled blonde wearing a ridiculous hat and dark kimono, though his fan gave him a childlike touch, his grey orbs held mystery and seriousness in them. Before the teen could stop his mouth from gapping, the stranger lifted and threw his body over his shoulder with an 'Oooff' sound. "Sorry about this, Ichigo, but I have a promise I would very much like to keep." With that, they were both flashing from street to street until they reached their destination.

(P...e...A...n...U...t...B...u...T...t...E...r...S...t...I...c...K...s)

The two came to a stop when they appeared infront of a shop called, 'Urahara Shoten', when the orangette started vomiting on the road, quickly thrown to the ground because of that action. He offered a few coughs before angrily glaring daggers at his kidnapper. "You know this is illegal, right? Who the hell do you think you are!?" His captor gave a sympathetic look while mummuring his best apology before dragging the boy inside, completely against his will. In the room they entered was a small round table as the high school student was dropped next to it. Frustration got the better of him, but not before shock as a black cat with golden orbs jumped into his lap. "Ichigo, is it time for your visit already? How's Ishin?"

This time, the kid really freaked out. With a flip to the wooden furniture, the table went flying to the other side of the room as he let everything out in confusion.

"What the hell, man! First I'm kidnapped by a dirty hippie and now his side kick cat, who happens to speak my language, asks me about goat face!? What the hell is going on!?" The animal gave an irritated sigh before a huddle of smoke consumed the small form, revealing to be a exceptionally curvy woman with tied back purple hair once the mist subsided. Droplets of steam slid down her tanned flesh that was shamelessly exposed, smirking at her bold behavior. One glance and the teen went from normal skin tone, to the color of an apple. He spun away, drawing out a laugh from said woman, and shouted, "Put some damn clothes on!"

"Ichigo, we have a lot to explain and so little time to do so, if you don't mind, we want you to sit quietly and listen to what we have to say." At the sound of orders being giving, the mad boy turned to give his two sense, forgetting the sole purpose for facing away, and blushed yet again at seeing the girl twice. He just whipped back and silently complied. "My name is Urahara Kisuke, and this is Yoruichi Shihoin, do you know what we are or why we retrieved you?"

"If I did, do you think I would be acting like this?" Ichigo scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as his back still faced them.

"I suppose not, well, you will find out now. We, uhm, how do I explain this? Oh, I know!" The noise of thrashing objects going in all directions unnerved him greatly, not daring to fall temptation to his curiosity. It wasn't until the women announced herself being fully clothed that he twisted to see torn pages out of a sketch book, arching his eyebrow at the horrible scribbles.

"Ahhhh, I'm sure glad Rukia gave me this before my exile. Anyway, do you see these two bears?"

"I see a failed attempt at cursive. "

"Tch, then this simply won't do." The pages were tossed as the host rummaged through his belongings, contently smiling as he held up a puppet vaugly similar to himself in his left hand. "Alright, this here is me. I am what we call a, soul reaper. I protect poor wholes, ghost like souls who wonder earth, from getting eaten by ugly fish heads called hollows." He then brought his right hand up to show a hideously stained kitchen mitten, making the teen question the man's sanity. "Hollows are meanies that eat the soul of wholes to survive. We soul reapers have two jobs, three if you count being deadly attractive. "

"Just get on with it!"

"Fine, you're so demanding, Kurosaki. Job number one, bringing lost wholes to soul society. Number two is fighting hollows off with our amazing skill of combat, spiritual pressure, and kido spells." The Kisuke look alike danced around and was pounded mercilessly into the worn out mitten, the explanation playing out like a puppet show. "However, we can not save them all. For those wholes who walk the face of the earth too long will lose sanity and transform themselfs into hollows."

"So, you just protect wholes..."

"Uhuh."

"From fish heads who eat them to live..."

"That's it!"

"Oh, I completely understan-WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP! I'm not buying this shit! So, you better tell me what's really going on before I-"

The same scream from before once again struck him, making dry blood warm from newly opened wounds. His face contorted in agony as he tryed once again to will his body to move. The only thing helping him was the host, now taking him to the middle of the street to the source. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes as they landed on the fish like monster with overly grown arms and legs, towering over the three greatly. "Ichigo, since you won't believe us, we will have to show you personally how these things go down. Try to keep up."

Just like how he was brought here, the man and woman flashed infront of their opponent. The giant arms swung to where they were but were too slow to catch their target. The two soul reapers were too much for the creature to handle, they flashed to one spot only to disappear within a matter of seconds as blood danced around them, the enemy receiving new blows faster than the speed of light. Ichigo couldn't tell what exactly they used for weapons, but decided not to dawn upon it. They looked majestic, as mythical creatures who's beauty came out in a fight. Their elegance in every one of their suave moves were timed perfectly with preventing attacks from landing. Their posture was perfect, as so was the flexibility of the twists they mastered during the whole thing. It was the best thing the kid had ever seen, all doubt seemed to slip away. The battle ended with the hollow's head being chopped off and Kisuke clasping his palms together in attempt to rid himself from dust. The first to slice through the silence was Yoruichi, who spoke with sheer confidence. "So, I take it you've got open ears?"

(P...e...A...n...U...t...B...u...T...t...E...r...S...t...I...c...K...s)

"Now that you proved yourselves truthful, what the hell do you want from me?"

"Well, Ichigo, we would like you to give your share in all of this."

"Which is?"

"To become one of us."

"Pfftttttt!" Ichigo did a spit-take as the tea landed in Urahara's face, effectively drowning his hat. Well, Ichigo got one thing he wanted, that hat was too damaged for repairs. Yoruichi shouted about going to sleep as she left the room, leaving the two men to sort things out.

"Kurosaki, that hollow was after you today. You withhold a great amount of power in you, that also attracts them. Just get some sleep here, you will be safe." At last, Ichigo was left alone, gathering his thoughts would benifit him in the future.

(P...e...A...n...U...t...B...u...T...t...E...r...S...t...I...c...k...S)

ICHIGO, DO YOU HEAR ME?

He lazily woke, sitting up in his borrowed futon, rubbing his eyes while trying to adjust to the darkness. "Ura...hara?"

NO, I AM NOT THAT FOOLISH MAN. HE IS THE ONE THAT CREATED ME.

"He...created you...?"

YES, BUT I HAVE NOT CHOSEN HIM AS MY MASTER.

"How are you ...talking to me?"

I AM INSIDE OF YOU, YOU MUST CALL OUT MY NAME.

"What is your name?"

HO-

Then it was morning, the blinding sun rays woke Ichigo up before he could comprehend what had happened, he took that event as a dream while streching up and searching the house for the blonde mad man. He needed to give him his answer to last night's request, whick oddly gave him the chills.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

With a slash to the back, his body went limp, his knees bucked in and collided with the harsh cement. His attacker has been taunting and mocking him for two hours now, simultaneously breaking his skin with the sharpness of his blade. Loud pants can be heard as the victim strived to stand on his own two feet. It may sound foolish, hell, he was the definition of foolish, but he splirred out smart ass remarks to his soon to be murderer. The mouthy ape had no control over his emotions, yet he still had the balls for sarcasm at the brink of death. Everything his opponent said, he contradicted while getting beaten alive. There was no way he couldn't act the way he did, considering who it was injuring him, he had every reason to spit venom at the very one shoving it his way. Two more blows to his tendons and the red head found himself drowning in his own pool of blood, mumbling incoherent curses to himself. The first to come to mind was the raven haired sadist, he pictured her screaming at him to get up, calling him every name in the book at showing his weakness. It made him smile, despite being in the situation he was in, he was happy she would be the last on his mind as he passed on. The girl had been through too much to witness this, which had actually been why he requested to take the mission alone. He knew by the odd high rate of hollows detected in the area that something was not right, he just needed time to investigate. Now that he found out what it was, he came across a traitor and ultimately, his life has come to an end. A flash of white blinded him, his heart beat slowed, he was sluggishly slipping into the darkness. He had one last wish, one last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn't have it. Instead, he was given a cold reminder of his unfulfilled protection. "Abarai Renji, good to see you found your place in the world."

"...ff-fuck...y-you...bastard..." A dark chuckle echoed after the statement, as if this couldn't get amusing enough. The yellow streetlight flickered off, just as his enemy landed the finishing strike. As it turned back on, the soul reaper's body was twisred and rigid with his eyes turned inside it's sockets, it was a horrid sight indeed.

(P...e...A...n...U...t...B...u...T...t...E...r...S...t...I...c...K...s)

_'Damn,' _ Cursed the teen, waiting impatiently for the blonde host's explaination. He had thought he made it clear by the solid, 'NO', he gave the man at the offer. There was no way he would become one of those ...soul reapers was it? He had too much bothering him at the moment to even think about risking his life for these so called, 'wholes.' Sure he informed the two about his education, that did play a huge part in his decline, but that was just to get them off his back. The other reason was he just didn't like the idea of fully believing what they were, sure they gave more than enough proof but, it would make him seem loony if he couldn't believe something he was existed. They said his reasons were understandable and that he was thinking rationally. _'So why, damn it! Why the hell is he here?!' _

The open classroom window let a fresh breese inside the now intense room, allowing the sun light to outline the frustration said teen held back on. He sat furiously in his seat while waiting for the other's reply. However, none came. With a few ticks to the ever echoing clock, the bell rang and a stampede of students stormed into the open space. They quickly took their seats and continued to chat until yet another bell sounded.

'Its time...' "Hello my magnificent students!" All attention was given to the singing newcomer, for some bizarre logic, wearing a lab coat. He smiled happily at the, 'inviting', manner of the class. "I am Mr. Urahara, I am your new home room teacher!" The freshmen boys muttered a long string of ,'huuuuuhhhh?', while the girls giggled and blushed in their seats, Ichigo just banged his head on his desk. "That is right, I will be your Sensei. Now, I can already see who I'll be keeping after school." With a wink to his left, and group of girls squealing, the carrot top charged towards the male and dragged him out of the room by his collar, saddening half the female population present.

"What the hell are you doing at my school!?" Kisuke yanked himself out of the tight hold, adjusting his tie and mentally frowning at the incurable set of wrinkles.

"Kurosaki, you messed up the ducks." Okay, I was wrong, _that _was Ichigo's breaking point. He clenched his fists infront of his twitching temple while making this I-am-going-to-slaughter-you face beore punching the brick wall beside the shop keeper's head.

"I already said I wasn't joining your nutty crew of soul reapers! So, WHY ARE YOU COMING TO MY SCHOOL!?"

"Well, duhhh Kurosaki, I still want you to become a soul reaper. Also, there is a group of people I want you to meet. Though they are dysfunctional and threaten to kill each other, mostly Hyori, I have got to say they are the most-" Ichigo blocked the voice out, willing his mind to go into zen mode. There are three options to chose from that could be the solution to this problem, they all result in him being behind bars, but also concludes his troubles further. _'Okay, just calm down. Sure this guy is a handful, but not as much as goat face, right? He doesn't know the meaning of no and he's creepy when he sings out his sentences. He owns a pet cat who transforms into a woman and plays with a puppet of himself and a kitchen mittin on a daily basis, I can trust him though right? WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!? HE NEEDS TO BE PUT IN A MENTAL INSTITUTION!'_

"Kurosaki, are you listening?"

_'Damn, he's as annoying as Keigo! Sigggghhhh, the only way for him to leave me alone is to just meet that group of freaks he mentioned. How long will it take? Two hours? Three? Why did goat face have to leave for a convention if I was going to be followed around by a blonde hippie in the first place!? Man, why me?'_

"Ichigo, I hope you know you are no longer at school anymore."

_'Gods, will he ever shut up?! Of course I know, if not I wouldn't be...WAIT, WHAT!?' _

He spun around as he noticed he was back at the man's stupid shop. Sighing in defeat, he just fell to the floor, "Alright, I give, now where is this group of freaks you were talking about?"

"Oh, we aren't going to see them for a while."

"Then why the hell DID YOU BRING ME HERE!?"

"Temper, Kurosaki. I simpl-" He never got a chance to finish his sentence as Yoruichi barged in carrying a body over her shoulder. She dumped it unceremoniously on the table saying, "Work your magic, Kisuke." Ichigo thought it was strange the way the dead weight wore the same black kimono Kisuke did. He didn't have time to think before Yoruichi kicked him out, telling him to wait outside. Pfffft, the nerve. Who the hell said he would obey them like some dog? He had better things to do, he could be ...great, he had nothing to do. Fifteen minutes passed and he got sick of kicking around pebbles, he rushed straight inside demanding answers, but accidentally caught some of their conversation.

"So, he went after Abarai? I guess he figured out it's hiding place."

"Kisuke, how long until he comes to retrieve it?"

With a sigh, Kisuke set his cane aside, he had no idea how to answer that. "I'm not sure, but we need to get Kurosaki's spiritual pressure up by that time."

"You know, maybe we should leave the boy out of this. If willing, the hogyoku would leave his body effortlessly. Besides, doesn't Aizen need to wait a few more years to stage something up in soul society?"

"Not necessarily, we still need to find out who would be helping him, he can't risk pulling the strings by himself. Besides, if we don't get Ichigo strong enough, he won't easily be able to balance it's power without splitting his soul in half. He needs a medium to help him control the side effects."

"You mean we might need to use a mod soul?"

"If we try, we might be able to inject one into him without it pushing it's host out."

They turned to see the high school student shaking, trembling while straining to keep still. Before he could muster any type of complaint, the injured male woke.

"...w-what?...I should be dead..." The red head hesitantly lifted his head, finding himself attached to a bunch of monitors. He also couldn't help but notice the ones who were banned from soul society, or the knife striken orangette clinging to the door. "w-who...the hell is he? W-why ... are you two...here?"

(P...e...A...n...U...t...B...u...T...t...E...r...S...t...I...c...K...s)

An icy mist erupted from within the field, twinkling prepossesingly in a whirlwind of a gorgeous exterior, revealing trussles as white as snow. Cold cerulean orbs opened at a leisurely pace, his pale flesh illuminating the ciele gaze. His small frame supported his childlike image, lean with slight muscle in all his glorious perfection. The prodigy sheathed his sword before walking evenly away in his usual sophisticated stature. He had hoped he would gain a little time for himself, but knew it was just wishful thinking upon seeing his goofball of a lieutenant in the distance. What on earth could of possessed him when he chose her for the job? There were a million flaws that shown to be warning signs, yet why hadn't he caught on? I mean, it was a waste of a great opportunity, if she couldn't count to her tens sober, let alone drunk, what use was she to him? She had her good points, but they vaguely show every few thousand years. "Hitsugya taicho! I have something I need to ask!" Oh, brother. The last time this happened, it ended with a week of explaining just why there were called portable restrooms if they couldn't fit in your pocket. This was the personal hell he never was able to escape.

"Taicho! I finally got you, so answer me this one thing!"

"What is it this time, Matsumoto?" He walked right passed her, expecting her to follow. She flashed infront him, breast bouncing in the air with a, boing, sound as she pressed her hand to the boy's chest.

"Do you have any record of Renji's whereabouts?"

"The last time I spoke with Abarai was a month ago, why is it you are asking?"

"He has been reported missing and hasn't returned from his mission in the living world. Rukia was supposed to go too, but he requested to be alone. It's weird, she hasn't complained about not sending a search party like I thought she would. I thought her and Renji were friends."

She was right, something was off. Not only were Rukia and Renji friends, but she should be fighting with Yamamoto about his disappearance. Why wasn't she? "Matsumoto, have you finished your paperwork?"

"Captain, how can you think of work at a time like this? One of my drinking buddies has vanished!"

"Matsumoto! I need you to calm down, I need you to be under the radar for the time being."

"But why, Hitsugya taicho?"

"We might have a few traitors within the divisions. So, I can't believe I'm telling you this but, I revoke the no drinking during work hours rule."

"Really!" The strawberry blonde woman's eyes lit up in joy, already skipping away looking for the nearest bottle of liquor.

Toshiro kept thinking over what Rangiku said, he has spotted some odd things lately. A few shinigami had been wondering around at night, maybe it was just a coincidence. However, he still felt he needed to keep an eye out.

(P...e...A...n...U...t...B...u...T...t...E...r...S...t...I...c...K...s)

"So, this strawberry is important?" voiced the red head, dumbfounded by the color of the teen's hair despite his also being foreign.

"Shut the hell up, jackass! Don't call me strawberry, you pineapple!"

"Who the hell are you calling pineapple? My name is Renji, !" Shouted the eleventh division soul reaper, bandaged from head to toe in Yoruichi's extra futon.

"You're the one who called me strawberry! I have a name too, damn it! It's Ichigo!"

"Yeah, Ichigo means strawberry, DUMBASS! I CALLED YOU WHAT YOU ARE!"

"It means the one that protects, ASS WIPE!"

The argument went on for what seemed like centuries until Yoruichi kneed him in the groin while stepping on Renji's, putting all her weight on his balls. She then turned to Urahara giving him a explain-it-to-those-fucktards-before-I-knee-you look. There was no way he would be defiant, he did want kids some day. So, he spoke up enough for all to hear. "Kurosaki, from what you have told us, you were able to see wholes at a young age, correct?"

"what...does that have...t-to do with...anything?"

"Well, have you ever gave thought as to why? You, for some reason, have powers of your own. Something has been blocking you from channeling your spiritual pressure, bottling it up and resutlting in attracting hollows. So, my job is to help you get strong enough to reach your true potential. I can't do that without your cooperation. I believe we spoke about the place we live, right? Soul society is it's name, and it is unknowingly about to step into a war. Considering the lingering rietsu on you, you must have found out who is going to be leading this battle Abarai."

"Damn straight! Are we going to do anything about it?" The monkey flipped out at the man's answer, going into a fit of rage only to bleed more from his reopened wounds. "Is there a reason we aren't going to warn the old man, or anybody else for that matter!?"

"There are quite a few actually. For starters, Yoruichi and I, as you already know, are band from ever stepping into soul society. Second, my guess is that you have currently been reported missing. If you suddenly show up telling them a war was among them, you will imprisoned and tortured while being treated as an accomplice. Also, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself alone, so we ruled out any attempts at that. We have a different task for you, if you can handle it."

Renji scoffed from his sitting place, claiming he would do what ever they asked effortlessly. "You want me to train the berry head? No problem, that's going to be a piece of cake!"

"My name is ICHIGO! Who even said I agreed to this!?" He shot up and began to waltz out, stopped at the sound of Yoruichi's voice.

"Don't you have twin sisters? Won't they be back soon?"

"How do you-"

"Instead of deciding this now, think it over. Hollows would eat anything that would have traces of high rietsu, since you might rub some off on the two, that doesn't exclude them. Don't you want the chance to protect those dear to you?"

He couldn't handle it, the pressure of being at fault for his sisters getting hurt. Sure they are with out of town, but they have to come back sometime. His heart accelerated, sweat dripped from his forehead, he needed to do it. He needed to keep his family safe, they needed to be protected. So he sat back down, a new determination in his amber eyes, asking what it was he needed to do.


End file.
